1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for performing communication using a relay node between multi-nodes.
2. Description of Related Art
It is important to effectively share radio communication channel resources within a limited space, so that a plurality of nodes may effectively perform communication. While performing communication between the plurality of nodes, a relay node may be used to enhance the power efficiency and a communication distance.
In particular, when using a half-duplex relay node, the relay node may communicate with a plurality of nodes using a decode and forward (DF) scheme, a compress and forward (CF) scheme, an amplify and forward (AF) scheme, and the like.
In the DF scheme, the relay node decodes signals received from a plurality of nodes to thereby restore a message transmitted from each of the nodes. Next, the relay node encodes the restored messages again and transmits the encoded messages to destination nodes to which the nodes desire to transmit the messages.
In the CF scheme, the relay node maps signals received from the plurality of nodes to signals that are quantized based on a predetermined quantization map. Next, the relay node transmits messages corresponding to the quantized signals to the plurality of nodes using a broadcasting scheme.
In the AF scheme, the relay node amplifies and retransmits signals received from the plurality of nodes without a separate signal processing process.
There may be some constraints when a retransmission scheme of the relay node using the above schemes is applied to a multi-pair environment in which the plurality of nodes perform communication as pairs.
In the DF scheme, the relay node needs to decode all of the received signals, and thus a computation complexity increases. In the CF scheme and the AF scheme, interference may occur between the received signals, and there are some constraints in cancelling noise.